


Larks Rise

by TechnoSkittles



Series: Spellbound AU [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is a bottom....for now, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Public Sex, SW is mentioned but not actually present in this fic, Samhain, Smut, This is gonna be a two-parter, Vaginal Fingering, Witch AU, the girls go shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoSkittles/pseuds/TechnoSkittles
Summary: Adora needs to relax and what better way to force her than costume shopping and going out drinking?To be honest, there are probably much better ways but Catra's just working with what she's got. Sue her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Spellbound AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540312
Comments: 7
Kudos: 172





	Larks Rise

"Why don't you wanna go?"

Adora rolled her eyes and made a sweeping gesture with her arm across the table. Scattered all across it were books upon books; some of the tomes were stacked high enough to warrant concern with how far they leaned while many others lay open in between the stacks, foreign texts and symbols illuminated by the dim orange kitchen light. Where the table was absent of a book, there were piles of pens, clusters of jars with dry herbs, and, right next to the book currently open in front of her, sat a half-full cup of cold tea.

It was more nightmarish than the childish Halloween decorations that adorned the house.

"Need I remind you that I'm doing all this research for _you_ so we can fix whatever the hell it is that Shadow Weaver did to you?"

Now it was Catra's turn to roll her eyes. "Adora, c'mon." Cocking her hip to the side, she crossed her arms and plucked one of the unopened books off the top of the stack she was closest to. It swayed gently from the disturbance, causing Catra's eyebrows to hitch up in mild alarm, but she relaxed when it settled after a couple of seconds. She opened up the book to a random page, running a manicured nail down the length without actually taking in any information. "You've been glued to that chair for three days now. I think you need to take a break."

Scowling, Adora lunged to snatch the book from Catra's hands, but the other girl danced out of her reach with ease. To pour salt in the wound, she stuck her tongue out and used a finger to pull down the skin beneath her eye. Taunting her.

"Halloween is just days away and with it, Samhain." Adora abandoned the book, knowing that she didn't actually need it at that very moment. Even so, Catra could still feel the waves of annoyance emanating off of her, echoing in her own chest. "I don't think I need to explain why that's important."

Catra rolled her eyes to the ceiling and tapped her chin with her nail in fake deep thought. "Because a bunch of loser kids are going to come to our door asking for handouts?"

Adora turned to shoot her a glare. "Ugh! No! Samhain is the day of the year where the liminal veil between our world and the spiritual world is at its thinnest!" When Catra didn't respond, Adora turned full in her chair to face her, her tone eerily calm and slow. "Which _means_ that if I can figure out _what_ happened to you, this could be the best time to get your soul back to return it to you."

Catra hummed and pulled the book to her chest as she leaned forward with a smirk. "And here I thought you liked being inside me."

There was a brief stutter in Catra's chest that lined up perfectly with Adora's stunned expression, followed quickly by a fast-paced pulsing as a faint red spread across her cheeks. "You are _insufferable!_"

Leaning back with a happy little hum, Catra brought her hand closer to her face, casually inspecting her nails. "Thanks. Took centuries of practice."

With only a growl of aggravation, Adora swiveled her body in her chair to face her book once more, leaning forward with more determination. Anything to ignore the stupidly smug expression that Catra was currently sporting.

However, Catra was not one to give up so easily. She sauntered over to the table, propping her hip against the edge and tossing the book down right onto the book Adora currently had her nose buried in, barely clipping her in the process. Adora jumped from the sudden action and swatted at the laughing girl. "I'm glad you can be so blasé about all this! Especially since you're the one to complain about being 'an emotion cell-phone tower' every three minutes!"

"Yeah, that's the thing about being tuned into everything you feel. I know what you're feeling, when you're feeling it, and how intensely you're feeling it all the _fucking_ time." She pushed Adora's forehead with one of her fingers and kept it there when she leant in close, deeply frowning. "Just like I can feel how utterly _exhausted _you've been this past week."

Adora shifted uncomfortably in her seat for a couple seconds. Then she swatted Catra's hand away, leaning back with a roll of her eyes. "Yeah? Then why haven't you offered to help?"

"I am helping." Before Adora could stop her, she flipped the book in front of her closed and slid into its place."By forcing you to take a break and enjoy yourself. You remember how that works, right?"

Adora stared at her for a moment, eyes sliding over her face in that analytical way she had an unconscious habit of doing. Her nose scrunched up and it took all of Catra's self-restraint not to pinch it between her fingers and twist.

"You don't even _like_ Glimmer and Bow. Why are you so adamant on going out with them?"

She shrugged and leaned back with one hand supporting her, the other idly twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "If tolerating Sparkles for a night gets me out of this stuffy house, choking on ancient book dust, I think I can manage. Plus I think _you_ need the break more than I do. You're not the only one who can make sacrifices."

Catra watched as Adora's eyes drifted to the mess on the table behind her and she deliberately shifted herself to block off her view. Annoyed blue rose up to meet her before they softened as she sighed. "I just don't think it's a good idea to stop now when I have so much to do…"

"Look." She sat up and put her elbows on her knees to lean forward, taking up a majority of Adora's personal space by this point. She could visibly see the discomfort on Adora's face but she pushed on nonetheless. "You're no good to either of us if you burn out trying to wrack your dumb brain for a solution like this. Even if you _do_ manage to figure it out, how able do you think you'll be to actually perform any kind of spell or ritual to fix this?"

She could see the confliction dancing across Adora's features and she knew that her point had landed. Finally.

Adora's teeth dug into her bottom lip and her shoulders hunched up to her ears, her voice suddenly meek. "I don't even have anything to wear."

"Well then..." And now she was smirking because she knew that she had _finally_ won. Hands reaching out, she pushed Adora's reading glasses to the top of her head, tucking back the flyaway strands that had managed to dislodge themselves from Adora's ponytail. Then she slid one of her hands down to cup Adora's cheek, the other going further so that she could playfully pull on Adora's bottom lip with her thumb, releasing it from her bite.

"Sounds like a trip to the store is in order, hmm?"

* * *

"Hey Adora! Check this out!"

Adora looked up from the rack she was sifting through to be greeted only by a small furry shape dangling in front of her nose. She reared back in shock with eyes blown wide.

Because there stood Catra, dangling a rat by its tail between two fingers, sporting the most mischievous grin she's ever seen.

Initial panic aside, Adora looked closer at the creature, eyeing it carefully. It was covered in what looked to be actual fur, but it was frozen stiff. She rationalized it was just some realistic decor given that they were right in the middle of a Halloween shop. Still…

"Please tell me that's fake."

Catra shrugged. "See for yourself." And then _threw it at her_.

Adora stepped back with a shriek when the rat hit her cheek, bouncing off and landing on the floor with a wet smack. Plastic rubber. _Of course_.

She fumed as Catra proceeded to lose her shit, doubling over and clutching her stomach as she struggled to breathe through guffaws. With a huff she returned to looking through the rack, making a show of stepping to the other side of the rack in order to distance herself from any other potential attacks. "Didn't you say you were going to help me?"

Straightening back up, Catra shot her a smile and - even though she was still mad _damnit_ \- she couldn't stop the way that her heart briefly fluttered. Even worse, she saw the shift in Catra's expression and knew that Catra had picked up on it. Adora buried her face deeper in the line of costumes, ignoring the way that Catra was smirking at her, ignoring the way her eyes glinted in the fluorescents, ignored _Catra_ and her _stupid, idiotic_ face!

"You didn't like any of the costumes I picked out for you."

"I refuse to be a sexy Crayola crayon. End of discussion."

"But it was your favorite color!"

Adora rose up over the rack for a brief second to shoot daggers in Catra's direction before returning to her task. She heard Catra's sigh before the girl circled the rack to stand by her, propping her arm on Adora's shoulder as an armrest. Adora shrugged it off, only for Catra to replace it on top of her head.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a menace?"

"Always."

Grumbling to herself but not attempting to shove her off again, Adora returned to perusing the costumes, grimacing at a majority of them and looking on with indifference at the rest. Off to the side, Catra stood idly watching and cracking the occasional joke when Adora passed by a really ridiculous getup.

When Adora had yet to find anything of interest, she straightened up and walked over to the next rack, bending over and beginning the process anew. Catra lazily followed and watched her for a few minutes more before throwing her head back with an agonized groan.

"This is actually torture."

"_You're_ the one who was so insistent on us going to this party!"

"That was before I knew you are the dullest person to shop with." She blatantly ignored the glare Adora sent her way, instead spinning on her heel and waving her hand with a flourish before walking off in another direction. "I'm gonna check out the rest of the store. Call me if you actually find something." And then she was gone, disappeared in the depths of the store between the impeccably stacked shelves of spooks and cheap decor.

Glad to finally have some semblance of quiet, Adora returned to shuffling through the costumes. Most of them were distasteful and not really her style. A lot of the women's costumes were scantily designed and she even winced at something label "Sexy Mental Health Patient".

Gross. How does anyone do this? Who would actually want to dress up like this?

Adora never really understood Halloween. It was a recent development across the world, only existing for the past handful of decades or so. At least, this commercialized version was.

Ever since she could remember, it'd always just been celebrating Samhain. Something she viewed as a lot more meaningful and respectable than the popularized notion of Halloween. It was quiet and meant to be spent with family and friends, a coven if you were apart of one. It was the time of the year that she always felt at her best spiritually and magically. The time that she knew she could start anew, leaving behind all the negativity the old year accrued and working towards getting better and stronger.

Their first Samhain had been when they were still under Shadow Weaver's care. Both of the girls were still new to witchcraft, so they were unfamiliar with the extent of the holiday or the preparation that went into it. But she remembered giggling with Catra as they arranged their altar together, adding candles and incense and some rocks they'd found near the stream earlier that month. She remembered sitting next to Catra, watching Shadow Weaver reciting a ritual, the way that Catra clung to her shirt when Shadow Weaver scolded her for asking too many questions.

They'd had a bonfire that night. If Adora thought really hard about it, she could still smell it. Could still smell how it lingered on Catra later than night when they laid together in bed, whispering to each other about what the new year might bring. And how their hands had intertwined as Adora had felt her eyelids droop as Catra rattled on and on about eventually becoming powerful enough to put Shadow Weaver to shame. Had felt the warmth of Catra's breath as she wished her sweet dreams.

Halloween just didn't have the same spark. At least, not what it had evolved into. Booze and partying and slutty costumes...it took away from the sacred air that had always surrounded this time of the year.

Though, after giving it enough time, Adora supposed she had sort of warmed up to it. Recently she'd even begun decorating for the holiday, stringing up lights and hanging synthetic cobwebs alongside the rest of her Samhain decor. She went out of her way to buy an abundance of candy - full-sized - because she loved seeing small children coming to her door, sporting brilliant grins and donning various costumes comprised of superheroes, movie and cartoon characters, and spooky monsters. She appreciated some of the decor that made its appearance come late August, even going so far as to buy some of it for her altars and to keep some of her potions and herbs.

Regardless, the one thing she _still_ didn't understand was the partying and slutty costumes. She just never found the appeal in that part of all of it. In fact, shopping for a costume now, she was beginning to grow bored, sifting through the costumes quicker with hardly glancing at what they were.

Was it even _necessary_ to dress up for this thing? Catra seemed to think so.

Then, one of the costumes caught her eye. She paused, pulling it out further to get a better look at the image displaying it. It was short, shorter than she'd like, but it wasn't overly revealing. It was still sexy to a fault, but there was an elegance (as elegant as a cheap bagged costume could get that is) to it that had her plucking it off the rack. Gnawing on her lip and giving it a look over, Adora tucked it to her chest and walked out of the aisle, heading to the back of the store where she presumed the dressing rooms were.

As she approached the stalls lined with curtains, she heard Catra's voice calling out to her. Shortly after, Catra's head poked out of one of the stalls, looking around the store before her face lit up.

"Ah! There you are! Come here and check me out!"

Then she flung open the curtain with a flourish, arms raised high above her head. The black dress she was wearing clung tightly to her frame, stopping right at the top of her thighs. The neckline dipped into a low-V, a _very_ low-V, ending at her navel. Stretched across her chest was a black bra cage in the shape of an upside-down pentagram. The only part that didn't cling were the sleeves, which trailed down in a curtain of fabric starting from the elbows.

Catra's eyes conveyed she was waiting for some sort of reaction.

"Um…"

A snap cut her off. "Oh! Right! Almost forgot the most important piece." She ducked back into the dressing room for a second, before turning around again with a black hat in her hands. She tugged it onto her head, adjusting her hair around her shoulders, then did a little twirl. Turning around, Adora saw that the dress was backless as well and the hat...pointed.

Right. And that was the _other_ thing about Halloween.

"A witch. Really? Don't you think that's a bit on the nose?" she said with arms crossed.

Catra raised a finger. "That's why it's perfect." Her eyes drifted down and she grinned. "Great! You found something! Come try it on." And then Adora was being pulled into the dressing room that Catra was just occupying, stuttering protests the whole way.

"There's another room right there!"

"Calm down, Adora. There's plenty of room in here for the both of us." There really _wasn't_.

But Catra had already closed the curtain and was sitting on the stool in the corner of the room, crossing her legs and looking expectantly at her. Adora felt her heart pick up and she clutched the bagged costume closer to her chest, crinkling the plastic.

And of course, Catra picked up on all of it immediately. She raised a singular eyebrow incredulously. "Really, Adora? I've seen you naked nearly all our lives and have had my tongue _inside you_," Adora squeaked and hugged the bag tighter, "and you're embarrassed to change in front of me?"

Her throat was dry and her brain was overheating. Her fingers curled into the dented plastic, tighter and tighter, and Catra's stupid, smug face wasn't helping at all. "I...uh..._shut up_!" Her eyes dropped to the floor, feeling the tips of her ears burning and biting hard on her bottom lip. It...it wasn't the same thing! Back then they were kids and now all of this - whatever it was - was new and weird and she still didn't have a grasp on how to process any of it. Also, in her defense, when they….when they'd done _that_, the room was dark!

"It's...still weird," she mumbled helplessly.

Catra stared at her for a few more seconds - with Adora squirming uncomfortably the whole time - before she let out a dramatic sigh and turned completely on the stool. Now facing the wall, she waved her hand over her shoulder. "Fine. Just hurry up."

Face still hot but her heartbeat regulating somewhat, Adora nodded even though Catra couldn't see it. She dropped the bag onto the floor (since there weren't any hooks to hang it on) and made quick work of discarding her clothes. Every second or so she looked over to Catra to make sure she hadn't turned around prematurely. Her foot was bouncing on her knee, fingers drumming on her upper arm, and her shoulders were slouched forward almost like she was….pouting.

Adora shook her head of the thought and any implications that came with it. She couldn't know that for sure. Their empathy thing was a one-way street. And Catra was an unreadable book, never giving even the slightest indication on what she might be thinking or feeling unless Adora pried it out of her with grit teeth and bleeding fingers.

Slipping on the cheap costume was more difficult than she'd originally imagined from just looking at the package photo, but she was able to figure it out without any major incident. Smoothing out the thin fabric, she stood in front of the mirror and looked herself over.

The dress was white with golden patterned accents. The sleeves could hardly be called as such, just two white loops of fabric that hung just off her shoulders. The bits that actually held the dress up were two off-gold shoulder cuffs in the shape of pointed wings. The package photo showed that the costume came with a variety of accessories, including a rounded shield, a sword, and strapped sandals, but the only ones in the bag were a set of gold-painted plastic wrist cuffs and a headpiece that rested on her forehead with wings similar to those on her shoulders.

Adora frowned in thought as she twisted and turned in front of the mirror, looking at herself from all angles. The dress was shorter than she'd like. The fabric was tight but she supposed that's what it was supposed to feel like. The accessories were clunky and felt like they could fall off at any moment (her wrists were nearly too thin) while the headpiece scratched at her forehead, irritating it.

"Do you normally take forever to change or did it get caught on your big, fat head?"

"Oh! Um, no, I'm ready. Sorry." She'd already nearly forgotten that Catra had been waiting for her.

Catra finally swiveled back around, arms still crossed and a disinterested expression on her face. Mismatched eyes raked her form up and down and Adora found herself pulling on the bottom of her dress self-consciously. After just a few more seconds of looking (and what felt like millenia of Adora overthinking) Catra cracked a smile and let out a small chuckle. "And what exactly are you supposed to be?"

Adora opened her mouth, paused, then closed it when she realized she wasn't entirely sure herself. She leaned over and picked up the empty bag, reading off the package label. "'Honorable Warrior Princess'?"

She looked up when Catra laughed again. "Oh! Oh, that's just _too_ rich!"

Adora puffed out her cheeks and threw the bag onto the ground. "What's so funny?"

"It's just…" And then she broke off into another bout of hysterical laughter, arms clutching her abdomen as her shoulders violently shook. The longer it took her to answer, the more annoyed Adora got. She felt her eyebrow twitching and she lunged forward, knocking Catra in the shoulder. This did little to shake her out of it, however, so Adora stood there until Catra finally calmed down enough to speak again.

"You're going as a _princess_!" she finally managed to wheeze.

"Yeah? Well," Adora crossed her arms and turned away. "Would you have preferred I picked out a 'Sexy Nurse' costume or something instead?"

That grabbed Catra's attention immediately, her laughter halting dead in her throat. Her eyes did a onceover of Adora's form and Adora felt her heart block her airways at the hungry glint she could see in them. "Actually…"

"No. Nope. Not doing that. Denied."

"Awwww," Catra drawled, sauntering the whole two steps it took to be in Adora's personal space. Her hands found their way into Adora's, pulling them to her waist, as she raised to the balls of her feet. Her head was tilted back, eyes half-lidded, lips parted with a sultry smile. Adora nearly choked on her spit when she felt Catra's chest brushing against her own, felt her body heat reach terminal heights, and her heart was now beating _furiously_, still stuck at the base of her throat. "But I'm in _dire_ need of a check-up."

Her voice was sweet, sickly so, the kind of syrupy poison that made you forget you were dying.

Adora pulled away, ignoring the way she involuntarily groaned as she did. "I, uh, I think we're done here. Let's...let's just get the costumes and go, okay?"

So focused on her task of gathering all her clothes together, Adora missed the disgruntled pout on Catra's face. So eager was she to get out of there and get out of there _now_ that she'd thrown all notions of self-consciousness out of the window, ripping off the costume and stuffing it haphazardly back into the bag. So wrapped up in her own thoughts and trying to focus on calming down and the simple act of remembering how to breathe that she missed the way that Catra's face lit up suddenly, a conniving grin spreading across her lips and the gentle tugging on her bottom lip...

As soon as Adora had sealed the bag up again, she felt a body press into her back, warm and heavy. With a surprised squeak, she dropped the bag and twisted her body to ask just _what_ Catra was doing. Before she could even turn halfway however, Catra used her shock against her, barreling her body forward and pressing Adora into the cool wall of the dressing room. Her body was still against her back, pinning her there, unrelenting.

Adora was shaking but from what she wasn't sure yet. Her mind was racing a thousand miles a second, trying to figure out what was going on, why she was pressed against the wall, why Catra was now rubbing against her, her lips skimming the path of her spine…

Oh.

Oh _no_.

"Catra." She wanted her voice to sound stern. To sound like a warning. But then her lips hit that sensitive spot on her back, the one that made her turn to mush and all her thoughts left her in an instant. Catra's name came out more like a desperate whimper which only seemed to egg the other girl on further.

She tried again. "Catra...we're in _public_."

She felt Catra pause and was simultaneously relieved and disheartened that she'd gotten through to her so quickly. But in the next second she felt hands on her hips, pulling them backwards while Catra pushed her upper body forwards, lips brushing against the shell of her ear.

"Then you should probably keep your voice down."

Her voice was so low and so close that it sent a violent shiver down her back. Her hands rose up so she could brace herself on the wall as Catra trailed more kisses across her shoulders, her hot breath brushing the sensitive skin and sending chills throughout her body. Adora pressed her forehead against the wall, closing her eyes and focusing on the cool hardness it provided in comparison to Catra's soft, warm body, pressing and pressing and _pressing…_

With just a few touches and she was putty in Catra's hands, pliable and submissive. Somewhere through the fog addling her brain, she wondered how Catra was just so good at this. A part of her didn't really want to know the answer to that. The other part just didn't care.

One of the hands on her hips had disappeared but before Adora could wonder where it'd gone, she felt something wrap around the base of her throat, pulling her head away from the wall just as a set of teeth gently nipped her right shoulder. Her fingers curled into fists and she arched her back when the grip tightened and the gasp that tore from her throat was hoarse.

Catra's lips were at her ear again and Adora leaned into her breath, the heated words scorching her insides and igniting something dormant. "God you are _so_ easy, _Princess_." That last word was emphasized with a devious smirk and Adora knew that it's meant to tease her but she couldn't find it in her to be annoyed.

Though that might have had something to do with the fact that the other hand on her hip was sliding down now, following the curvature of her thigh, delving into the tight space with a deftful grace.

Anticipation was oozing off of her in waves and she shifted her feet to make Catra's job easier, make it better to feel her. She felt Catra smile against her skin, chuckling at her eagerness, and then her thumb was hooking into the band of her underwear, pulling it down…

Without warning, Catra's hand was cupped around her center, the pads of her fingers pressing against her lower lips and Adora jerked her hips with a loud cry. In the split second following that, the hand around her neck vanished, only to clamp down around her mouth, muffling the whines she was making as Catra's fingers dragged around in circles around her entrance. Her face was pressed up against the wall again when Catra leaned forward, her words a hiss at her ear.

"I _said_. Keep. Your. Voice. _Down_." Sharp incisors scraped against the shell of her head, before clamping down and tugging on her earlobe. "Understand?"

Adora didn't know what else to do but nod. She received a gentle kiss to her temple in response, with Catra whispering a quiet "good girl" before one of her fingers thrust in. Her moan was muffled by Catra's hand, a blessing really, because as soon as Catra started moving she lost all spatial awareness. She could only focus on Catra's quiet breaths at her ear, interrupted by occasional kisses along her neck and shoulder. Could only think of the way that her finger was stroking and curling inside her and how with each thrust her knuckle would brush tauntingly against Adora's clit, sending brief sparks of ecstasy throughout her whole body.

When a second finger brushed against her core, tentatively like a question, Adora nodded in silent permission.

Catra was building her up quickly and Adora trembled against her, feeling hot and dirty and right and wrong all at once. She didn't want her to stop, not even close, but she couldn't stop the occasional thought that slipped through the haze of heat consuming her, reminding her that they were in public. All it would take was one person coming by, unaware and unattentive, pulling back the curtain and catching them in the thick of it.

She felt ashamed at how that thought didn't terrify her as much as it should.

Her knees were trembling so badly that the only reason she was still upright was because of Catra and the wall she was squished between. The heel of Catra's palm was pressed against her clit, rubbing it so hard she knew it would be sore. But she rocked her hips into the motions anyway, eliciting that delicious friction that had her panting and mewling into Catra's hand.

Her eyes cracked open when she heard distant voices growing closer. Others were coming to where they were, probably to try on costumes themselves, and the element of danger in being caught made her shudder and gasp.

How did this go so wrong so quickly?

So distracted was she by the possibility of being overheard that she didn't notice when Catra's lips brushed against her ear again, curved up into a smile when she sighed. "You know, you are _so_ damn hot like this."

Next, she felt teeth on her neck, clamping down as Catra pressed particularly hard on her clit, fingers curling just so, and she came apart. Her scream was just barely muffled and she squeezed her eyes shut as Catra's hand continued to move, practically sobbing with each thrust and brush against her clit. Her chest was heaving as she tried to gulp in air through Catra's fingers, her vision swimming as she tried to focus on not collapsing to her knees.

Catra only stopped when Adora tapped her on the arm, but she didn't move away. They stood there for a moment, as Adora slowly regained her wits, blinking through her sweat-soaked hair and clawing out of her lust-filled haze. Catra's breathing was quick but hers was quicker. At some point, Catra had the sense to finally remove her hand from Adora's mouth, placing it gently on her waist to steady her as she shook against the wall, forehead pressed against it so hard she knew there'd be a red mark.

Before shame could seep in, Catra finally removed herself completely from Adora, turning her around so that her back was leaning against the wall instead. Then she bent down and picked up Adora's crumbled up shirt, shoving it at her chest. Adora took it gingerly, straightening it out with her shaky grip, pausing only to wipe away the tears from the corners of her eyes. Then she felt soft lips pressing warmly to her temple, a gentle gesture accompanied by deft fingers tucking some of her loose hair behind her ear.

"Get dressed and go wait in the car," Catra softly commanded. "I'll get the costumes and come out when I'm done."

Adora tugged the shirt over her head and shook her hair out. "What? Don't want to parade me around the store?" There was supposed to be more snark to that comment, but it came out breathless, having the exact opposite effect she wanted.

Catra hummed and picked up her pants, handing those over next. "A tempting offer, but no. It'll be victory enough watching you do your Walk of Shame to the front of the store."

Adora frowned and snatched her pants from where Catra was balancing them on two fingers, grumbling as she watched her put them on with a smirk. Then, with hunched shoulders and a crude gesture, she tore open the curtain of the dressing room and hurried out the store, head ducked down and avoiding eye contact with the employees she passed.

She could feel Catra's mischievous eyes burning the back of her neck the whole way and laughing over how she could absolutely, _definitely_ feel Adora's humiliation and anger through their connection.

Well.

Two could play at that game.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone else: [writing post-S4 angst fics]
> 
> Me: Hey look at this late Halloween smut
> 
> Anyway, I actually do have some post-S4 fics in mind and I'm also making progress on ch 4 of Pure Feeling, but I realized that I had 68 works up and I was DETERMINED to make my 69th fic a smut fic. So here ya go.
> 
> Dunno when I'll get part 2 up. School's driving me into the ground atm so I'm doing my best. Originally this was all going to be a oneshot, but I was talking to some friends and we were joking around about them fucking in the Halloween store while shopping for costumes so I was like "yeah fuck it why not". The 2nd part will be them at the actual Halloween party they're going to.
> 
> Also I don't really have a set timeline for this AU but they are pretty much together at this point. So it happens after that one fic I posted. Eventually.
> 
> Anyway, if you're ever interested on keeping up with my fic progress, you can check my profile. I have all fics I'm working on there along with what progress I've made on them.


End file.
